The Final Frontier
by TheCatZombie
Summary: The final year of Hogwarts has arrived, but none of our favorite characters could anticipate what waits on the horizon! Join them on this adventure - this last, spectacular, Hogwarts adventure!  Possible Spoilers
1. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N -**

**This is the first Harry Potter FanFic I have ever written. I sincerely hope that my writing style is of the right sort to grant you the reading experience that you hope for. I will develop what I say I will, but the relationships make take time to make / fix, because I really am trying to keep the characters as close as to the way that they are in the original books as possible.**

**Thank you for reading - even if you just read this one chapter before you decide to leave. Knowing that some people read what I write is the largest gift that you guys can give me.**

**(Though reviews are nice!)**

**-TCZ**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Hermione pulled her large trunk onto the Hogwarts express with a sigh.

It was a big relief that her parents knew whom she was again; after she'd erased their memories before the battle of Hogwarts – which in no way did she regret – she felt a part of her go missing... as though part of her life had been erased, which of course it had, but never permanently.

The cabin which she commonly had used to go to Hogwarts, for on and off seven years, had become more and more filled over time, and it was only now that she realised it. Sat there already was Luna, Neville, Ginny and of course, Ron and Harry. She was ecstatic to pull aside the door and step inside, and the 'whoosh' sound as she did so was nothing if not comforting.

"Hermironwhy!" Ron choked hopefully, his mouth filled with assorted candy from the cart that had undoubtedly already been and gone.

Hermione turned away from him with a frown, before a smile appeared on her face as she saw Harry, sat with an awkward look riddling his features. Being in the middle of Hermione and Ron's messy break-up had taken its toll, and clearly he was rather upset with the situation.

"How've you been Harry?" Hermione asked happily, pulling him into a tight hug, "It's been too long!"

Harry nodded in agreement, adjusting his glasses as Hermione pulled away, a flush settling on his cheeks causing Ginny – from the opposite side of the carriage, to frown and narrow her eyes suspiciously.

Ginny had no need to be worried, however. After two mere minutes had passed, Hermione had hugged and greeted every member of the compartment – bar Ron, of course - and was settled next to Ginny on one of the plush magenta benches.

The conversation seemed effortless. They discussed their summers, though they all seemed ludicrously boring after the battle. The discussed the latest Quidditch matches, their latest interests in all things from confectionary to clothing, the rebuilding of Diagon Alley, which had been constructed back to full capacity in a mere two weeks, and not least the relationship that had once again blossomed between Harry and Ginny.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione gushed, her face a pleasant and happy pink, "You two are perfect for each other!"

"T-thanks," Harry returned bashfully, "I'm glad things turned out they way that they did."

"Would be nicer if my best friend wasn't eating my little sister's face all of the time..." Ron's sour comment came surging from behind the 'Daily Prophet' that was hidden in his freckly fingers, turning the air of the carriage to ice. He'd been making snide comments for the majority of the journey, and Hermione was close to the edge of snapping. One more of those could send her into a fresh torrent of anger and disgust, aimed at the person who had undoubtedly snapped her heart in two.

"Neville, give up on that stupid Remembrall, okay?" Ron snapped, his words biting at a innocent, round-faced boy whom sat opposite him, shaking a small glass ball, the insides of which were a crimson red colour. "It's bloody useless! You're not going to reme-"

"RON!" Hermione shouted, standing and flinging her hands down onto the polished wooden table that separated them. Her were eyebrows knotted, and her knuckles appeared white from where she was pushing down on the table so hard. "I'm sick of it, okay? You pessimism is stupid, infantile and quite frankly ridiculous!"

"Well so-rry!" Ron started sarcastically, another face turning a bright red – but this was different. This was an angry red, and Hermione of all people was surprised. She'd never have thought there would be a difference. "Sorry that I have to sit in this bloody cabin, listening to people go on and on about how bloody brilliant their lives are, while I am a shrivelling wreck because-"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"I LOST THE GIRL I LOVE."

"How dare you!" Hermione said, her tone throwing Ron slightly – perhaps even scaring him a little. "You caused this! You couldn't be happy with one thing, could you? You had to go and ruin it. You had to go and ruin it because you always do, Ronald!"

The cabin door slid open once again, and the majority of people turned to look at who stood in the doorway. In fact, everybody did, apart from Hermione and Ron, who were glaring at each other with a look that could almost certainly kill.

"Miss Granger." A stern tone echoed across the cabin, and Hermione immediately turned her head so quickly that it was a wonder her neck didn't snap.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything.", came professor McGonagall's shrill tone once again, "But this is quite an urgent matter. We need to clarify some things about your new position as head girl."

Ginny gasped.

"Hermione?" She began, her eyes widening, "You're... head girl?"

Hermione nodded slowly, clearly uncomfortable – as was shown by her speech which came out in a stammer.

"N-no professor. No interruptions."

She turned to the others for a swift moment, mouthing at Ginny and Harry that she would be back soon, before clumsily following McGonagall from the room.

* * *

><p>"I hope that your argument with Mr Weasley is not something that will compromise your judgement, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall spoke briskly, her robes billowing out in a wide wave as she walked hurriedly down the corridor of the Hogwarts express, her clearly expensive shoes hitting the floor with an even pace. "This is your last year, and I hope for you <em>of all people<em> to do well with your new responsibilities, as well as the N.E.W.T's."

Hermione's face fell towards the floor. She felt as though she had disappointed her Professor already, and after hearing McGonagall's expectations of her, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself too. This was certainly not the beginning to the final year of Hogwarts that Hermione had been hoping for.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, Miss Granger." McGonagall said, being careful to keep her formal tone, although she was clearly distracted by something else. "Just focus on what is really important, and you will be fine."

"Thank you, Professor."

Reaching and empty cabin at the back of the Hogwarts express, Professor McGonagall swung the door open silently and sighed. She muttered something angrily under her breath, and though Hermione knew she shouldn't, she strained to hear the words, but with no luck. She could not understand any of them.

"It seems," said McGonagall, a sharp tone to her voice, "that our head-boy has become tired of waiting."

Hermione frowned. Patience was certainly a virtue, and yet again it had been proved to be absent from male figures – especially from hormonal teenage boys. She thought for a moment, and decided that she could redeem herself, show her worth for being chosen as the head-girl, as much as for now, it was a small gesture.

"I'll fetch him." She found herself blurting out, and McGonagall turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "I'll drag him back by his ear if I have to."

A crooked smile spread across McGonagall's sharp features and a moment of silence passed before she gave her response.

"I shall accept your offer, Miss Granger. And though you think you are joking, I _will _be surprised if you do not have to drag him by his ear."

"Who am I looking for?" Hermione said, smiling, looking forward to the opportunity to get back in, for lack of better words, McGonagall's 'good books', "And where do I find them?"

"Mr Malfoy. I can suppose you know where to find him."

Hermione's heart sank. She knew that, if the rumours were true, she'd be sharing quarters with the head-boy, and to find out that it was Malfoy... well, that was enough to make any Gryffindor cringe in distaste. She hadn't however, forgotten that McGonagall had heard the most of her outburst towards a fellow student – frankly embarrassing, and awfully damaging to her head-girl image already. Hermione, as much as she didn't like to admit it, was very affected by other people's opinions after all.

So, despite her disgust, she merely nodded slowly, told Professor McGonagall that it would not be long before her return, turned and left the carriage.

* * *

><p>Once she had left, Hermione found it increasingly difficult to control her anxiety about confronting Malfoy.<p>

Not only had he tortured her with her repeated taunts over the years – causing her so much distress that she had punched him once, and another time a 'Professor' (if she could call him that) was present and he had been turned into a ferret. No, not only that, but this _certain person _had seen her tortured with an unforgivable curse – one that made her cry out in anguish, showing weakness that she never wished for anyone to see. Worse than all of that, this certain person's aunt had been the one to inflict the damage.

Her heart raced, and her head shook at the memory. She refused to think about it; she was a Gryffindor – no such thing would be allowed to linger on her mind and distress her any longer.

She took a deep breath, and found herself sliding back another heavy, wooden carriage door. Inside sat an array of Slytherin, just as she had expected. Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, and Malfoy turned from their before fits of laughter to face the person whom had interrupted their joking.

Hermione was not surprised to find them laughing – no. What she was surprised to see, was the reaction afterwards.

Over the summer, it was true, that Hermione Granger had come out of her 'shell'. It was true, that she had blossomed into a woman – developed womanly curves that showed she was no longer a child, developed glossy brown waves instead of the wild unruly mess that had commanded her head for years. Though she knew this, she had still expected snide remarks – hurtful cries of 'Mudblood' and 'Golden girl'.

Zabini and Nott looked at her simply in shock; Goyle looked as though he was about to drool – his mouth hanging open ever so slightly; Malfoy looked at her with something that could only be described as blankness – something that implied he was trying to conceal what he really felt, and Parkinson looked at her with disgust, envy, anger.

"Sorry to disturb you," Hermione finally spoke, attempting to disguise her disgust before brushing some of the hair away from her face, "But I'm going to have to borrow Malfoy for just a moment."

"Oh are you now?" Parkinson chirped up, scowling and narrowing her eyes at Hermione, showing clear hostility, "I don't think you will, Granger."

"McGonagall wants to see him."

Parkinson snorted.

"Sure, right." She scoffed, "Poor lying, even for you."

"Shut up, Pansy."

Parkinson turned around and gawked at Malfoy who was now staring at her with venom.

"W-what are you talking about, Draco?" She said, clearly shocked and yet still putting a sickly tint into her voice to try and take his fancy, or so it seemed.

"I said shut it." Malfoy spat, turning his face back to Hermione who stood in the doorway. "Now, Granger – I can't say I didn't expect McGonagall to track me down, but my question is why she sent _you."_

"Didn't you know, Malfoy?" Hermione replied, turning her focus away from Pansy and back to Malfoy, whose stony expression remained. "I'm head-girl this year."

Most of the Slytherin eyes in the carriage widened, but the largest reaction of all was Malfoy's, whose eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Dammit, Granger." Said Malfoy, standing up and gesturing for Hermione to move away from the door, "How bad can things get?"

"Tell me about it." She said, her voice no more than a whisper as she turned to lead Malfoy down towards the cabin where Professor McGonagall would be waiting.


	2. Let the feast begin

**A/N - **

**This is a shorter chapter - it's only a new chapter because of the fact that otherwise chapter one would have been over 3,000 words long!**

**Hoping you enjoy, and keep reading!**

**Maybe even pass a review my way...**

**Thank you guys!**

**-TCZ**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

"_Are you saying the rumours are true?" Malfoy had demanded, and Hermione was sure that if he had been drinking anything, he would have spat it over Professor McGonagall's flawless robes._

"_Mr Malfoy, I'm sure something as trivial as this does not pose as a problem for you." Professor McGonagall replied shortly. "I would not expect you to shy away from responsibility."_

"_I'm not!" Malfoy snapped, "I just don't want to live with a Gryffindor!"_

It was not like her, but Hermione could not believe it either. She'd refused to say anything at the time, yet, she was disgusted as Malfoy. She could hardly put up with his stony stare when she had been to find him to take him to that uncomfortable meeting – Hermione was the kind of person who wanted to know **why**, and she had no idea why Malfoy had acted that way.

Sharing sleeping quarters with a Slytherin was disgusting, and she was sure that Malfoy felt the same way about sharing quarters with a Gryffindor, but she hadn't blatantly protested as though her life had depended on it.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, snapping her fingers in front of Hermione's face, "What's wrong? You've been acting strange since you came back from the meeting..."

"Don't worry about it Ginny." Said Hermione. It was all she could do to hold back a curt tone and telling Ginny not to be so nosy, but she knew that it was not Ginny's fault.

Another Gryffindor was proclaimed by the sorting hat, and Hermione plastered a smile across her face, her hands clapping together mechanically in a steady rhythm. She had to set an example, and she wasn't one to give up her integrity because of an enemy.

"Students!" McGonagall called loudly, "Can I have your attention?"

The room immediately fell into silence, and all students turned their head in the direction of Professor McGonagall. Some first year students had to be prodded to turn away from their conversations as they did not yet understand the gravity of the situation.

She firstly introduced herself as headmaster, and a lot of muffled groans came from students that clearly weren't on her good side. After that, her speech was the usual. A large number of students were not allowed in the forest, particularly younger ones, and even if some people were, they were only allowed with the supervision of an experienced professor. First years were informed that it was vital to listen to their prefects, whom were all profusely embarrassed when they were asked to stand.

"...And," Professor McGonagall's shrill tone continued. "I bid warm congratulations to our Head-boy and girl of this year. I would like to invite them to stand when I read their names." She paused for a moment before she continued. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin house."

A large cheer was heard when Malfoy rose from his chair, jokingly taking a bow – particularly from the Slytherin table. In their eyes, Hermione was sure that they were thinking that they would be able to get away with murder, and by looking at the sneers they were sending towards the Gryffindor table, it was clear that they believed Gryffindor to be in for a hard year.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor house."

An even larger cheer was present as Hermione stood – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students all rejoiced, pleased that they would not be susceptible to prejudice. Hermione was one of the legendary trio – had fought in the battle of Hogwarts for all that was good and right. She would be fair, just. As for Malfoy, a single house was all that could rely on him.

"You may sit," McGonagall said, waving her hands so that Malfoy and Hermione both sunk into their seats again. "If any of the students have any concerns this year, please consult the Heads this year. We are slightly understaffed, after the loss of our beloved headmaster – and some others in our school are recovering from our recent battle. You can find them in their dormitory – situated in a large room on the fourth floor. You cannot be allowed entry without a password, so it is vital that you must knock. That is all. I hope that we can all have a safe and prosperous time at Hogwarts from now, and for the foreseeable future. Now, as our late headmaster Albus Dumbledore would say, _'Let the feast begin!'_"

Food appeared by the bucket-load onto the beautiful red and gold table-cloth that lined the table in front of Hermione. Some people dived straight in – clearly not listening to a word of the speech McGonagall gave, either that, or they hadn't noticed anything strange. Hermione however, knew that the 'cat was out of the bag', as a muggle would say.

"You – You're sharing a room _with Malfoy_?" Ginny almost shouted, her head turned to Hermione, her face reading a clear expression of disgust.

"Bloody hell." Said Ron, and as Hermione looked over at him, she almost gasped. He had no food laid in front of him, as much as he liked the food that the school supplied. By now, he should have had a plate full of it – cramming spoonfuls of potato, and pie into his mouth, and talking with his mouth full because he was so unwilling to stop eating. He'd had a lot of sweets on the train, but that surely wasn't the reason why he wasn't tucking in. Maybe he was... Jealous of Malfoy?

Hermione turned away, attempting to hide her disgust on her face. It wasn't her fault – he hadn't deserved her anymore! He _chose _to go back to Lavender Brown, and as Hermione was correct about her suspicions, she would never be returning to Ron's side.

No-body cheated on Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor common room was Hermione's first chance to talk to harry since the Hogwarts express. Harry seemed to be taking the situation quite light-heartedly, compared to the rest of Hermione's friends who thought she must have done something most terrible to deserve the fate that was being stowed upon her shoulders.<p>

"Malfoy." He scoffed, "Tough luck Hermione!"

"Thanks for the support, Harry." Hermione said sarcastically, before smacking his arm jokingly before standing from the plush sofa near the fire on which she was sat. "I have to go."

"Got to go and get the password?" Harry asked, brushing his messy black hair away from his eyes.

"Yeah." Hermione said, simply, "I'll make sure to invite you in sometime – if it's spectacular."

"It will be." Harry mused, wondering. "Without the risk of first years burning the furniture with '_Imperio_' I think it's likely they'll have some nicer furniture!"

Hermione laughed for the first time in a little while, though it felt like a long time since even a giggle had escaped her lips.

"See ya later Hermione." Harry said, sleepily, his head lolling lazily on the arm of the sofa.

"See you, Harry." She said, smiling, "Try and get some sleep."

And with that, Hermione slipped through the portrait of the Gryffindor common room, and began making her way towards the new place where she would spend her time.

With Malfoy.

_Of all people._

She sighed, and massaged her forehead with her thumb and index finger.

Draco was right about one thing, however. He was right about the fact that he should be asking about how bad things could get, after all, Hermione didn't think that they could get much worse.


	3. Old Habits

**CHAPTER THREE**

"You shall have to go out on rounds at nine_ every_ evening." Professor McGonagall clarified, and as Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, she shot him an icy glare that silenced him immediately.  
>"Make sure that the prefects can control their students and handle any issues that students may have – unless they become of concern enough for you to refer them to me. Do I make myself<em> clear<em>?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. What was another responsibility? She'd already helped to save the wider wizarding world on numerous occasions – so surely handling a few students would be no issue.

"Malfoy?" McGonagall stressed, glaring at him again.

He sighed, rolling his steely grey eyes before nodding slowly to show that he had understood. He clearly didn't look happy about it, in fact, Hermione noticed that he was looking almost as unhappy as Professor McGonagall herself.

"Good. Well, classes begin tomorrow, as you know. Seeing as it's already been and gone nine," She paused, glaring at Malfoy who had arrived outside of the common room a good forty-five minutes late, "I don't expect you to do your rounds tonight. I do not suppose that any students will already be bending the rules on their first day anyway. Goodnight."

She turned, her cloak billowing out behind her in soft, impressive black waves as she left the head common room, supposedly heading back up to what was now_ her_ office. It was strange to have lost Dumbledore, though of course he would always be present in the painting that hung on the wall in the headmaster's office. He was now one of the most famous examples of how the death eaters had harmed so many lives.

Hermione turned away from the painful thoughts that were running through her mind, and instead turned her attention to the impressive looking common room that stood before her. It was a large room, it's decoration taking a similar direction to the Gryffindor common room. Of course, the beautiful reds and golds had disappeared, and in their place stood creams, browns, whites. It was a neutral room – anyone could live here without conflict; no matter where they came from.

Two large staircases lay on opposite sides of the room. Both were identical, apart from the silk pieces of fabric that entwined themselves around the banisters. From these, Hermione could tell which of the staircases was hers to follow, and which was Draco's – after all, one of the was a glorious crimson red, while the other a striking emerald green.

"Well, this is unfortunate, Granger." Malfoy scowled, sinking into a plush, cream coloured armchair in front of the fire that crackled away quietly, keeping the otherwise awkward silence at bay.

"Sorry I'm not the pretty, easy Ravenclaw that you'd hoped for." Hermione snapped, taking assorted books out of her trunk and lining them on the accessible bookshelves around the room. "Not that any of those exist."

Malfoy chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

Hermione frowned, and couldn't help but wish she was capable of unpacking faster. She didn't want to be in the same room as _the ferret,_ let alone listen to him talking about his assorted encounters with the poor girls at Hogwarts. She'd already heard enough rumours to know what he was capable of– which mostly involved dating and dumping all the girls that were willing.

"You've grown up, Granger." Malfoy started again, after only a couple of minutes of silence.

Blushing, Hermione's eyes widened as she realised he was probably not referring to her personality. Ensuring her face was turned away from Malfoy, she began to become annoyed. Why was she flushed? It infuriated her.

"Yes." She replied curtly, jamming another book into place on the bookshelf. '_Hogwarts, A history'_. It made her smile - it had been a long time since she'd read it, but she remembered that it was one of the first books that she had read on the announcement that she would be going to Hogwarts, and it had proved quite helpful in the understanding of how things worked.

"No need to be rude." Malfoy snarled, his steel grey eyes flashing in her direction. "I'm only trying to-"

"I don't care." Hermione interrupted, glaring back at him, standing and dumping her bag on a large table the stood near the floor on which she was before sat.

"If looks could kill..." Malfoy muttered to himself before swinging back around to face the fireplace again. "I feel sorry for you. Can't even take a compliment without getting defensive. That's years of insults having their effects right there."

"I don't want your pity."

"Sure you do." He said, a cocky smile spreading across his lips, "You're still the same attention seeking mudblood."

Hermione felt a pang deep inside of her chest. She liked to think that Malfoy had grown – in bravery _and_ in personality over his time in the battle of Hogwarts. She knew that she should not be taking things that this '_ferret' _said to heart, but as the tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn't help but feel exceptionally disappointed that he was still the same heartless boy that she had met seven years ago. The insults still rolled from his tongue, each of his words like a slow, long lasting '_Crucio_' which Hermione had already had _plenty_ of.

"Get l-lost." She choked, cramming her final book on the shelf and clearing her tears before they fell.

"Hell, you're not crying, are you?" said Malfoy, his tone condescending, though the words themselves showed some thoughtfulness. Hermione wasn't listening though. She didn't care what he said – she knew he was only a Slytherin. Lying, scheming, cheating, taunting; that was how they earned their success. She refused to listen to it – if she didn't have to, why should she? The Malfoy's had already caused her enough harm as it was.

Hermione hurriedly made her way to the staircase which banisters were lined with red silk, and began to climb them equally as quickly. She could only hope that the next day would be better, after all, this one seemed to be getting worse and worse by the moment.

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who had read up to here so far, and especially to those who have added this story to their favourites / alerts. It means so much to me – truly magical! If you could drop a review, or a message at some point, I'd really appreciate it and love to read it!**

**Also, these chapters have kind of been split when they could have stayed as one... What do you think? Would you prefer shorter or longer chapters?**

**The updates are likely to slow down through next week, (until the 21****st**** June, in fact!) I'll still be posting of course, just not quite as frequently! Sadly, June is exam season in the UK! To everyone still doing exams, good luck to you!**

**Keep reading! **

**-TCZ**


	4. Turnabout

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the lack of updates, and the fact that this new update is so short! (Only 600-ish words, how about that?) Hopefully i'll be able to update more soon, but a bout of depression hit me and I found myself unable to do anything - let alone write! XD I'm back on top of things now though, yay!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**TCZ~**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hermione woke to an owl, rapidly tapping on her window with its beak. It was a small, mousey brown owl with darker spots running across its wings and down its stomach. As Hermione stared into its piercing green eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

Yesterday had very much been a 'half-empty' kind of a day. It had started badly, and her morale had fallen, eventually leading her to snap at the smallest thing – in particular, Malfoy. It wouldn't happen again. This was Hogwarts- a school full of magic, literally, and even the smallest little brown owl was spectacular. Hermione decided that very morning that she would make a vow to herself. A vow that she would make sure to enjoy her final year.

She swung the window open quickly, and the small owl tumbled in. It certainly wasn't the most graceful of creatures, but it was rather cute and Hermione found herself watching it, as it circled around the room, dropped the Monday version of the daily prophet on her bed and then flew out again, most likely back to wherever it had come from.

Monday's daily prophet was delightfully boring. Rita Skeeter clearly had run out of scandals to publish, which was surprising as generally she made them up anyway.

Throwing the paper back towards the bed, Hermione stood and dressed quickly. She had some studying to do before she returned to her classes. After collecting the Horcruxes last year, she felt that it were vital for her to return to Hogwarts to finish her N.E.W.T's, even if she were nineteen while the array of the seventh year students where seventeen to eighteen years old. Her friends had accompanied her, and of course, Malfoy and his group – in fact, nearly the whole of the previous seventh year had returned. McGonagall had argued that their education had been_ severely _disrupted, and that the Dark Lord couldn't possibly have a lasting effect on students ambitions – their lives.

Harry and Ron had been outraged at this, of course. As Hermione walked down the cold, marble staircase from her room to the common room, she remembered their outrage at the fact that they were denied the opportunity to run away with Kingsley Shacklebolt, to round up more death eaters. Until next year, of course.

"You're dressed early, Granger."

Hermione's head turned slowly, and before her eyes stood a bed-ridden Malfoy. His white blonde hair was tousled, his shirt absent, and long grey trousers that covered most of his feet, contrasted against his white skin.

She refused to acknowledge this, however. Hermione wasn't going to let him get away with the previous night's action that easily.

"Some people have got things to do." She replied, pointedly, her eyes not quite sure where to look.

Malfoy shrugged, his grey eyes catching her warm brown ones for a moment, before he turned away to view an, apparently interesting, section of cream wall.

"Look, Granger, about last night-"

"Save it Malfoy." She said, turning away and hurriedly walking towards the entrance of the common room, black and maroon robes flowing out gracefully behind her, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry."

Hermione slammed the door shut behind her, and just as fast as she had left, she had pressed her back up against the door.

'_What did he just say? 'Sorry'? That couldn't be right; impossible.'_

But what concerned Hermione the most, was not what he had said. It was the fact that she felt inclined to forgive him – touched that he had even thought about it.

_Why on earth_ did Malfoy's apology mean more than Ron's ever could?


	5. Revelation

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The day had been long and slow for Hermione. She'd been trying to avoid Ron for all she was worth, ducking and dodging through the busy halls to escape talking privately with the idiot red-headed boy who claimed to love her still. It was not Hermione's fault that he'd been such a, as he would put it, 'bloody idiot' after all.

Continually, she felt _sorry_ for Malfoy, as she watched him dodge students legs which were aimed to trip him over, she watched him dodge aeroplanes made from paper, assorted 'joke' spells that were fired in his direction. He deserved it – she knew that, and yet... she could not help but wish that the other students would just leave him be.

She continued to wonder why it would have been so much easier to forgive Draco Malfoy than Ronald, also. Malfoy had stood by and watched while she was tortured, he'd been racist for years, had used women and had made her life a living hell. Ronald? Why, he'd kissed another girl. It was nothing in comparison, and yet...

"I still think this game is unnecessarily violent." Hermione sighed, watching another one of her knights become a heap of powdered rock on the chess board that lay on a polished table in the Gryffindor common room. She'd retired here after the day was done to spend some much needed time with Harry. For a change, the homework could wait – or, the pieces she has not already done. As much as the head common room was outstanding, this was still home for her, she imagined that it would continue to be for the duration of her remaining time at Hogwarts.

"What are you talking about?" said Harry, holding back fits of laughter, "It's not that bad!"

"Compared to when we played it in real life?" She responded, an eyebrow raised.

"That was bloody ridiculous." Ron attempted from where he was lying on the couch, before sighing and leaning into his hands that lay behind his head. Hermione had shot him a look designed to scare, and silence him all at the same time.

Harry rolled his eyes and nudged Hermione gently to grab her attention again.

"Hermione," He started quietly, "He really _is _sorry."

"Why doesn't he say it then?" Hermione said, her eyes prickling in distaste. She was grabbing at straws now, struggling to find reasons why she shouldn't forgive Ron. It seemed that Ron had ruined yet another game of Wizard Chess, this time in a single phrase. "He hasn't said it and meant it – not once."

"I do mean it."

Hermione's head swung around and she saw Ron, sat up now staring at her intently. She frowned, and he clearly spotted it, replying immediately.

"Look, I'm just a bloke, Hermione! I'm sorry, but what more can I say?"

A hushed silence fell over the common room. The younger seventh years, assorted third years and first years that sat there paused their conversation, and turned their heads to see what on earth was happening between the 'Golden Trio'. The attention was part of the worst thing about having saved the Wizarding World yet again. Neville, Luna and Ginny seemed to have gotten away pretty much unscathed. The press left them alone – unless something news worthy came up, but in the case of Harry, Ron and Hermione stories started forging themselves faster than it was actually possibly for the events to occur.

Ron's apology was heartfelt, she couldn't deny it, yet it felt meaningless. She had little respect for it, it did not make her wish to forgive. She knew that she _should _feel willingness to forgive, after all, that's what had happened when Mal-

She stopped mid-thought. Why was she thinking about him again? Here she was with her friends, and yet she found herself returning to thoughts _of him_? She wouldn't have it, even if she had to force it, she would forgive Ron first.

"I forgive you, Ronald."

"What do you mean you-"

"Patience is a virtue, sometimes in a woman, never in a man." She smiled, turning to Harry, who she suspected would understand the commonly used Muggle phrase. Sure enough, he was smiling back at her – partly in understanding, partly in relief.

"You mean it?" Ron said, cautiously, watching as one of Hermione's Wizard Chess pieces sent Harry's tumbling into a pile of ash.

Hermione nodded, though she was sure that wasn't completely true. It was easier this way – she _should_ mean it, after all.

"Thank god." Said Ron, leaning back into his hands.

The light-hearted conversations continued into the evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent their time in the Gryffindor common room, switching from games of wizard chess, to finishing the vast amount of assignments they had already been set in a single day back in classes. Despite all of the time they had spent together when Hermione entered back into the Head common room after bidding Ron and Harry a firm goodnight, she couldn't help but be happy that she was free of Ron.

He thought she forgave him. That's what she wanted him to think, wasn't it? She didn't know anymore. Looking at how easily she could have forgiven 'him' and looking at how difficult it was to forgive Ron made her head hurt more than any other problem could. After all, she had the time turner for those.

* * *

><p>"You were too kind to that boy on the third floor." Malfoy frowned, a pale hand entwining itself into his hair as he recalled the rounds that he had just finished with Hermione moments before. "He deserved punishment."<p>

"For not knowing where to go?" Hermione snapped back, watching her tone cautiously. She wasn't going to turn soft. No, she refused. "He was only a first year, and it's the second night, Malfoy."

He shrugged.

"He could be another trouble-maker like Potter." Malfoy mused, spinning his wand around in his free hand absent-mindedly.

"Good. We need more people like Harry."

"Why?"

"Why?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "What do you mean, why? He saved the majority of the wizarding world – even if you didn't already know that, which you should, it's been printed all over the daily prophet for weeks."

"They just seem to leave out a lot about Weasley and-"

"And?"

"Yourself." Draco frowned, unhappy at the thought that he had been caught out in realising the lack of information in the prophet about Hermione. Her silence told him that she too, was surprised, which made things about twenty times more awkward for the young Malfoy heir.

"I guess." Hermione replied after a while, "But having the press' attention isn't easy for anyone. In some ways, I feel sorry for Harry – he shouldn't have to go through that."

"I know." Replied Malfoy, unexpectedly, "The press has been pretty hardcore for me too."

They entered the common room together, another awkward silence engulfing them. Draco stood uncomfortably, and he found himself almost... _wishing_ for something to happen. Anything. Just so that he could have some kind of interaction with the girl he called 'Granger'.

_Wait._ He thought to himself, _What the hell am I thinking?_

"I'm going to bed." He said hoarsely, causing Hermione to look up from where she was standing in confusion. His face was contorted and his voice distressed.

"What's wro-"

"Goodnight." Malfoy said firmly, leaping up the stairs and disappearing into his dorm.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head, climbing the stairs to her own dormitory slowly and wondering what on earth was going on inside of that boy's head.

**A/N**

**If you've stuck with this up until now, you're doing well! Told you there'd be another update soon! Please do review – I haven't got any on this story so far :C and I'd love to know if you have any ideas, or what your opinions are on this tale!**

**It's a bit slow at the moment, (sorry about that), but I wanted to make sure it sounded like something that could actually happen in the book! That's very important to me.**

**I know a lot of you are writers too, which is great! I've recently come up with a brand new Roleplaying site, so if you want the link, PLEASE MESSAGE ME! (Whether I know you well or not!) Currently there are NO MEMBERS – so it is BRAND NEW!**

**Thanks so much again guys!**

**TCZ~**


End file.
